The Berenstain Bears and Too Much Vacation (episode)
Synopsis: When the Bear family spends their vacation at a woodsy mountain cabin, Papa really wants to have the best vacation ever. But things don't turn out so well. Summary: The episode starts off with the bears going to their cabin for a vacation. They almost forgot Brother. Then he comes out with a camera. Papa commits that this will be the best vacation ever. While driving, they sang If You're Happy And You Know It, until they got themselves a flat tire. It took Papa a while to get a new one and unpack the luggage. Then they watched the whole mountain view. Papa likes the smell of fresh mountain air. But Mama, Sister and Brother smelled something gross. It was a skunk. They managed to drive away from the skunk and they arrive at their cabin right on time. Then Brother and Sister realized that the bathrooms are outside, so they’ll have an outhouse. The bears started cleaning. Papa finds some wild animals like birds, raccoons, squirrels, rabbits, etc. chasing him up a tree and clinging there for dear life. Sister and Brother, who jumped in a leaf pile that Mama was sweeping, took their picture of Papa in the tree. After getting the cabin cleaned, they decided to go bumbleberry picking. Brother races back to the cabin just to get the camera. They started walking to find some bumbleberries. Then Sister spots a bush and lots of bumbleberries. Papa sees them near a cliff that leads to a river. Mama warns Papa to be careful. Papa says that when it comes to bumbleberry picking, he’s a mountain goatee. But before he can finish, he slips off the cliff and slides down the river and lands at the end of the river. Brother takes a picture of Papa, who was unconscious on the water. Papa offers the cubs some bumbleberries. But they taste funny. Mama takes another picture. Papa gets in a boat to catch some fish for dinner. That is, until the boat sinks. Sister wonders why the water is green. Brother answers it's because of the weeds. Papa started fishing. But got his fishing pole caught in the weeds. As he was pulling his fishing pole out, he fell backwards. Sister takes another picture. After a while, Papa had gathered some things to make his famous wilderness stew. Mama comments that it looks interesting. Papa had gathered some roots, bark, and leaves. He said it will look appetizing when it's done. A little while later, Papa says it's ready. They tried it, but it tasted weird. Mama takes a picture. Suddenly, it started to rain. So they quickly ran inside. Luckily for Mama, she came prepared. After dinner with baked beans and honeycomb, Papa was sad to see that his stew got rained out. So did their early evening sunset. Mama decided to get up early in the morning and watch a glorious sunrise. Papa commits that they need sleep so they can get up at the crack of dawn. Later that night, Papa sleeps on the floor, while Mama, Sister and Brother share a bed together. Papa enjoys the peace and quiet just as he went to sleep. A little later in the night, it started to rain and the cabin starts to leak. They put out pots and pans to keep off the leaks and the drips. As the bears sleep, an umbrella keeps Mama, Sister, and Brother dry. Suddenly, the woods and the cabin start to flood and it sends some items floating away. It also sends Papa floating out the cabin and into the lake. The next morning, Papa was still floating in the lake, until he fell into the water off-screen. The noise of splashes and Papa's yelps woke Mama, Sister, and Brother. A now-angry Papa says that they’re going home, since their best vacation ever turned out to be the worst vacation ever. Papa comments that everything was supposed to be special. Then Brother and Sister showed Papa some of the funnest and funniest moments they'd ever had. Then the bears decided to go bumbleberry picking. Differences From the Book * In the book while driving, Papa smelled the mountain air (which was really a skunk). In the cartoon, it never happened. Instead, the Bear Family's car got a flat tire and they drove away from the skunk. * In the book while driving, the Bear Family was talking the time away. In the cartoon, they were singing. * In the book, the Bear Family was in their swimsuits the next morning. However in the cartoon, they were in their pajamas. * In the book, the Bear family take refuge in their cabin when it begins to rain. However in the cartoon after the Bear Family catch rain drops at night, the rain causes a flood to the cabin and takes away a sleeping Papa Bear. Category:2003 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on the whole bear family Category:VHS